pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Luxio
Vs. Luxio is the ninth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/24/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn are resting by a stream with rocky banks on each side. Piplup lays in the stream contently, as Ian opens two Pokéballs. Riolu and Chimchar come out. Riolu: Rio. Chimchar: Chimchar! Ian: Alright. Riolu, we’re going to practice your Focus Blast attack. Chimchar, your job is to dodge the attack. Sound good? Chimchar: Chim! Ian, Riolu and Chimchar go further inland, while the others sit by the stream. Dawn: He’s training already? We just finished the Wallace Cup. Conway: He also has his next gym battle coming up in Pastoria City. If he does decide to use Riolu, then she’ll need to be able to use Focus Blast effectively. Conway stands up, eager to go as well. Conway: Speaking of training, I would like to begin training my Gligar as well. I want to help build up his strength while figuring out how he evolves. Would either of you guys assist me? Dawn: I shall assist you. It is the least I can do for all the assistance you have given me. Dawn stands up, straightening out her skirt. The two move away from the stream a bit, Crystal watching with envy. Crystal: Well, I guess it’s just you and me. Huh, Piplup? Piplup: (Relaxed) Lup. Conway: Gligar, come on out! Conway opens the Pokéball, choosing Gligar. Gligar glides in the air, but comes falling frantically at Conway. Gligar: (In distress) Gli! Gligar crashes into Conway’s face, knocking him over. Conway sits up, rubbing his face. Conway: Well, old habits, huh Gligar? Gligar: (Ashamed) Gli. Dawn: Hm. I would like to train, Aipom! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Aipom. Aipom: Aipom! Conway: Gligar, go in for Quick Attack! Dawn: Aipom, use Agility! Gligar speeds forward leaving white streaks behind him, as Aipom speeds forward, disappearing. Gligar stops his attack, looking around as after images of Aipom form as Aipom runs. Gligar becomes disoriented, swaying from side to side. Dawn: Now use Low Sweep! Conway: Knock Off! Aipom appears in front of Gligar, as Gligar’s claw glows with black sparks. Gligar swings the claw at Aipom, who ducks underneath it and spins around, tripping Gligar with her tail. Gligar goes into the air stomach up, then flops to the ground. Aipom leaps back, landing on her tail. Aipom: (Chattering) Pom, pom, pom! Dawn: Excellent job, Aipom. Conway: Gligar, let’s hit them with Poison Sting! Gligar gets back up, tears in his eyes. Gligar: Gli. Conway: It’s alright, Gligar. Keep focused and try again. Gligar: (Eager) Gli! Gligar raises his tail, firing several poison barbs from it. Aipom leaps and flips backwards, dodging the Poison Sting. Ian: Once more! Focus Blast! Riolu forms a yellow energy ball, throwing it at Chimchar. Chimchar leaps into the air as the Focus Blast arcs off to the side, going off target. Ian: Even if we don’t hit Chimchar, the goal is to hit where it was previously standing. Once more! Focus Blast! Riolu forms Focus Blast, firing it. Chimchar lands and is startled to see the Focus Blast coming right at it. The Focus Blast then takes a sharp turn to the right, heading towards the battle between Aipom and Gligar. Ian: Look out! Focus Blast lands as Aipom and Gligar charge at each other, exploding. Aipom is defeated as the force of the attack propels Gligar high into the air. Gligar is flailing frantically as he glides away from the camp. Conway: Gligar! Ian: Sorry about that! Conway: After it! Dawn returns Aipom, as everyone gets up and runs after Gligar. Piplup stays in the stream, sitting up to see the scenario happening for the first time. Piplup: Pip? Piplup gets up and runs after them. End Scene Paul and his Piloswine stand on one side of the stream, while a Drapion is on the other side. Drapion charges at them, running through the stream. Paul: Blizzard! Piloswine breathes a Blizzard, freezing the stream and Drapion’s feet, stopping it in its tracks. It looks at the ice, striking it with its arms. Paul: Now use Earthquake! Piloswine rises up on his hind legs, stomping the ground with his front legs and releasing a shockwave. Earthquake breaks the ice and hits Drapion hard, it dropping to the ground. Paul throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Drapion in. The Pokéball shakes violently, then locks. Paul walks into the stream and picks the Pokéball up, scanning it with his Pokédex. Gligar: (In distress) Gligar! Paul looks up into the sky, seeing Gligar screaming as he descends from the sky. Paul stays in place as he watches Gligar crash into a rock on the side of the stream, then slide down to the ground. Gligar sits up crying, Paul simply staring at him. Conway: Gligar! Conway and the others run over, as Paul returns Piloswine. Conway goes over to Gligar, as Ian stops a distance away. Conway: Gligar. You okay? Gligar: Gli, gli. Ian and Paul stare each other down, Paul seeming more hostile than usual. Chimchar backs up behind Ian’s leg. Ian: Paul. Paul: Look who it is. The hypocrite. Ian: Pardon? Dawn: That is a highly offensive term to refer someone as! Paul: You say that as if it isn’t earned. I saw you compete in the Wallace Cup. You gave me so much grief for using the Tag Team tournament to train, when you used the Wallace Cup to do the same thing! Dawn: That was a completely different situation! He was requested to compete in the contest by Wallace himself! Paul: That doesn’t matter. What matters, is that he used the opportunity to train and perfect his techniques. Tell me I’m wrong. Ian scowls, fist clenched. Ian: The difference, is that I didn’t push Piplup to his limits. Paul: Now that’s a flat out lie. The foe you lost to was way stronger than you, yet you had Piplup charge forward at full power. That is exactly the same thing I did with Chimchar. And look at it! Paul motions his hand at Chimchar, who cowers behind Ian. Riolu and Piplup try to comfort it. Paul: Cowering in fear from a stronger trainer. I wouldn’t be surprised if it had gotten weaker in its time with you. Ian: Let’s have a battle and find out. Best two out of three. Paul: (Grins) It’ll be no contest. Conway takes Gligar back over to join Dawn and Crystal, while Ian and Paul face each other on opposite sides of the stream. Piplup, Riolu and Chimchar stand by Ian’s side. Piplup: (Eager) Piplup! Riolu: (Calm) Rio. Chimchar: (Timid) Chim. Ian: Not yet, guys. First, Turtwig! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Turtwig. Turtwig: (Chilling) Turtwig. Crystal: A Turtwig! Dawn: He actually caught it! Conway: You’re surprised? Dawn: Well, he never mentioned if he caught it or not. Paul: Heh. So you went for the whole starter collection. Gliscor, standby for battle! Paul throws his Pokéball, choosing Gliscor. Gliscor: Gli! Gligar: (Cheerful) Gligar! Gli, gli! Gliscor gives Gligar an intimidating glare, as Gligar looks depressed. Conway strokes Gligar. Conway: Gligar, your old leader now follows Paul there. Either way, you should watch this. This will help you learn how to battle better as well. Gligar: Gli! Ian: You may have the first move. Paul: And the last. Gliscor, use X-Scissor! Ian: Turtwig, Curse! Gliscor pushes off off its tail to glide across the stream, claws glowing with crimson energy. Turtwig glows with a red aura, bracing itself as Gliscor strikes with an X pattern strike. Turtwig takes the attack, skidding back due to the slick rocks. Turtwig looks relatively unharmed. Crystal: That’s a strong defense! Conway: Curse lowers speed, but raises Attack and Defense. It’s a technique that I used to utilize with one of my slower Pokémon. Paul: So you can’t even think of your own combinations. You get them all from Connor there. Conway: (Miffed) It’s Conway! Ian: Razor Leaf! Paul: Pull back, and block it with Sandstorm! Turtwig’s leaves on its head glow, then it points them at Gliscor to fire spiraling leaves at Gliscor. Gliscor hops back, swinging its wings out to release a Sandstorm wind, deflecting the Razor Leaf and buffing Turtwig. Paul: Now go for Brutal Swing! Crystal: What’s that?! Conway: I’ve never heard of that move! Ian: (Smirks) But I have. Use Bite! Gliscor lands in front of Turtwig, grabbing its body with its claw. Gliscor swings Turtwig through the air, going to slam it into the ground. Turtwig nonchalantly Bites into the claw, the force causing Gliscor to flinch and loosen its grip. Turtwig flies out of Gliscor’s claw and lands on its feet. Ian: Razor Leaf! Turtwig fires Razor Leaf, this time hitting Gliscor square in the chest. Gliscor is blasted back by the force of the Razor Leaf, being knocked into the stream. Ian: Again! Razor Leaf! Paul: Get up! And use Guillotine! Gliscor leaps into the air, dodging Razor Leaf as its claws glow light blue with the claws expanding in size. Gliscor strikes Turtwig, an explosion occurring. Turtwig lies in the same spot it was in, defeated. Dawn: What happened? Turtwig was clearly in the lead! Conway: Guillotine is a one hit K.O. move. If it hits, then the foe is defeated. Ian returns Turtwig, as Paul returns Gliscor. Paul: (Hostile) You thought that you could beat me with that weak Pokémon? You are so pathetic. Let’s wrap this up. Luxio, standby for battle! Paul throws a Pokéball, choosing Luxio. Luxio: Lux! Ian: Luxio, huh? Chimchar, you’re up. Chimchar: Chim?! Ian: (Looking at Chimchar) You’ll do fine. Chimchar: Chim! Chimchar runs onto the field, eager to go. It then looks at Paul, becoming nervous again. Luxio growls at Chimchar, Intimidating it even more. Conway: Its ability is Intimidate. As if Chimchar isn’t scared enough already. Paul: Luxio, use Thunder Fang! Luxio charges forward, fangs sparking with electric energy. Ian: Counter it with Flame Wheel! Chimchar runs forward, the flame on its tail forming around it like a wheel. The two attacks collide, Luxio biting through Chimchar with Thunder Fang. Chimchar screams, as the two land in the stream, Luxio holding Chimchar down. The stream sparks with electricity, intensifying the Thunder Fang. Ian: Break out with Brick Break! Paul: Scary Face to Thunderbolt! Chimchar swings its hand in a karate chop, knocking Luxio off Chimchar. Chimchar gets up, as Luxio makes a Scary Face at Chimchar. Chimchar cowers in fear, staying in the stream. Ian: Chimchar! Get out! Luxio sparks with electricity, as he releases Thunderbolt. Chimchar is hit, as the stream increases the power of it. Chimchar drops down to its knees, panting heavily. Paul: Like I said. Weaker than before. Finish it with Thunder Fang. Luxio charges forward, biting into Chimchar with Thunder Fang. Chimchar screams in pain, as the flame on its tail enlarging, becoming larger than Chimchar’s body. Chimchar glows with a orange aura while its eyes glow red in anger. Chimchar: (Angry) CHIM! Chimchar’s flames cover it with Flame Wheel, completely burying Luxio in the flames. When the flames lighten up, Luxio is defeated and the water of the stream in the vicinity being evaporated. Paul: (Eyes wide) Blaze! That’s the power I was seeking! Crystal: So much power! Conway: Is that Chimchar’s true power? Chimchar screeches in anger, as it covers itself in Flame Wheel again. It shoots at Paul, him flinching and stepping back. Ian: Piplup, Whirlpool! Piplup glows bluish white, the stream rising up as Whirlpool. The Whirlpool stalls Flame Wheel for a moment before evaporating, but that gives Paul time to run out of the way. Chimchar skids on the rocks out of Flame Wheel, its anger rising. Chimchar: (In a blind rage) Chim! Chim! Ian: Chimchar, stop! Ian runs across the stream, entering Chimchar’s range of vision. Chimchar screeches at Ian, shooting at him with Flame Wheel. Ian opens his arms out, ready to embrace Chimchar. Crystal: (Terrified) Ian! Get out of there! Ian hugs and embraces Chimchar as it comes at him with Flame Wheel, holding it to his chest. Ian grits his teeth as he takes it, but then screams from the pain. Ian: CHIMCHAR! STOP! IT’S OKAY NOW! IT’S OVER! The flames last for a few more agonizing moments, then they die down. Chimchar is tired in Ian’s arms, as his jacket and shirt are burned through. The front of his jacket is seared through to reveal his white sleeveless shirt underneath, which is also burned up to reveal a burn on his chest. The inside of Ian’s sleeves are burned, his arms having burns as well. Ian drops to his knees, hugging Chimchar as he lays down in the stream, him sighing in relief from the water cooling his wounds. Chimchar: (Confused) Chim? Ian: (Straining) You okay, Chimchar? Chimchar: Chim, chim. Conway, Crystal and Dawn run over, as Conway rolls Ian over to see his wounds. Crystal: (In a panic) Ian! Oh my, it’s going to be okay! Just relax! Conway: Crystal, there should be some burn heals in my bag. Grab them now! Crystal: Right! Crystal takes off running back to the camp where they left their bags, as Dawn looks startled and terrified. Dawn: He was willing to do that, for Chimchar? Paul walks over to look at Ian, as if fascinated. Paul: (Intrigued) Do you think, you can control that power? Conway: These injuries need immediate attention and you’re going to ask about Chimchar?! Ian sits up, groaning in pain to do so. Ian: (Strained) That’s the difference between us. I don’t want to control that power. I want Chimchar to be strong without relying on that self destructive power. Crystal runs back with the burn heal, as she begins spraying Ian’s burns. Ian lets out howls of pain as it takes effect, as Paul returns Luxio. He then walks off, Dawn stepping in his way. Dawn: As strong as any of us think we are, I don’t think most people would do what Ian just did. He put the safety of his Pokémon over his own safety. Would you willingly put yourself in harm’s way like that? Paul just stares at Dawn, then walks past her. Dawn then goes back over to Ian and the others. Main Events * Conway's Gligar is revealed to know Quick Attack, Knock Off and Poison Sting. * Dawn's Aipom is revealed to know Low Sweep. * Paul's Piloswine reveals he has learned Earthquake. * Paul catches a Drapion. * Paul's Gliscor reveals it know Brutal Swing and Guillotine. * Ian reveals to have added Turtwig to his party. * Ian's Turtwig reveals that it knows Curse and Razor Leaf. * Paul's Luxio reveals he knows the moves Thunder Fang, Scary Face and Thunderbolt. ** His ability is revealed to be Intimidate. * Ian's Chimchar activates Blaze, going out of control. * Ian suffers from several burns from Chimchar, which also burns holes into his jacket. Characters * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Paul Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Riolu (Ian's) * Chimchar (Ian's) * Turtwig (Ian's) * Gligar (Conway's) * Aipom (Dawn's) * Piloswine (Paul's) * Drapion (Paul's, newly caught) * Gliscor (Paul's) * Luxio (Paul's) Trivia * Paul refers to Ian as a hypocrite, telling Paul off for training one way and then training in a similar manner. * This episode marks only the second time that Ian and Paul have an official battle. * If Gliscor didn't know Guillotine, Turtwig would've won the battle. * Chimchar's flames burning through Ian's jacket and burning Ian is the utilization of real world physics instead of anime physics. * The burn is the fourth major injury Ian has received. The others were physical injuries in Vs. Rhydon, getting the bends in Vs. Lanturn, and his infamous leg injury in Vs. Carvanha. * This episode is based off the anime episode Chim-Charred! ** However, Paul actually catches the Drapion. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Paul arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Injury Arc